Traditionally, emergency situations have been communicated via voice-based calling services such as those associated with a caller dialing 9-1-1 to communicate an emergency. These voice-based calling services were built on the assumption of fixed location phones having landlines and including capabilities that enabled little more than merely placing a voice-based call. Wireless phones have evolved to become a predominate mode of communication and most wireless phones also have non-voice capabilities to include text messaging, capturing video or other means to communicate an emergency situations. Industry organizations and regulatory bodies are currently working together to develop non-voice emergency service (NOVES) guidelines and/or standards to utilize non-voice capabilities of wireless phones to communicate emergency situations and allow local emergency response providers to better respond.